Valentine's Day Special
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Mikan and Natsume have been secretly dating for the past three months, but the different cliques and reputations they have in the school preventing them from being seen in public together. Will their love overcome this obstacle? RxR


**Valentine's Day Special  
**

**Summary:** Mikan and Natsume have been secretly dating for the past three months, but the different cliques and reputations they have in the school are preventing them from being seen in public together. Will their love overcome this obstacle? Read and Review.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice. Sigh. Oh and I also don't own the song 'No Air'.

**All of them are 18 years old here.**

**Dedicate to all of you wonderful readers out there,**

**especially to,**

**jubelle,** **Alexxis** **T**. **Swan**, **sweet-blackrevenge and fitha,**

**without you, I'm nothing,**

**..Happy Valentine's Day..**

* * *

'OMG! It's Natsume!' shrieked one of the cheerleading squad.

This broke the peaceful morning in the most renowned school Gakuen Alice. In a flash, people started running to the spot where a BMW X5 was seen parking in the school parking lot.

People started to scream, and some girls started to faint. The cheerleaders snapped pictures with their cell phones, and some of them were adjusting their make-ups. The door to the car opened, and out came the sexiest guy on the campus, Natsume Hyuuga.

Scratch that, he was the sexiest man alive. His tall, lean and muscular body made all the girls drool over him, wishing that one of them would be the one that he would protect with his solidly built arms. His silky raven hair, his rare crimson eyes and his attractive manly face made everyone presume that he was the reincarnation of Adonis. Natsume was also the heir to the celebrated Hyuuga Company.

His personality, however, was far different from 'Prince Charming'. Rude, delinquent and a trouble maker were the best words to describe him, but this only made the girls love his bad boy attitude.

Despite all of this, Natsume was a quiet person and only hung out with his group, who were also famous for their looks and their reputation.

His best friend, Ruka Nogi was the so-called 'Prince Charming'. With his blond hair and cerulean eyes, he made people swoon over him. He inherited his mother's beautiful complexion and was named one of the most beautiful people in 'Alice Kingdom' magazine; the most popular magazine among the teenagers and young women.

Kokoroyomi and Kitsuname were two of Natsume's trustful friends. The permanent smile on their faces, and their happy-go-lucky attitude balanced the awkwardness and the tension in their group. They made Natsume (who was offensive and all of the above) seem approachable. If it weren't that Natsume has known the two since kindergarten, he would have definitely burned them alive for annoying him.

And last but not least, Tobita Yuu, his informant. He may look somewhat like a nerd, but he was a handsome nerd. His blond hair and polite attitude, not forgetting the way he pushed his glasses closer to the bridge of his nose, made all the girls sigh in admiration. Yuu informed Natsume of all the activities that have been going on in the school, and he was Natsume's advisor.

'Here we go again,' said a raven hair girl with amnesty eyes, as she looked at the people crowding the parking lot.

'Yeah, you've said it Hotaru, it happens everyday,' said another girl with permed hair and green eyes.

'You were the one who were drooling over him when you first saw him, Sumire,' a pink haired girl and a dark blue hair girl said in unison. 'But we know your secret, you like Koko right?'

'You don't need to hide it, we know,' they snickered.

'Anna! Nonoko! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!' Sumire shouted at the two.

While the three of them were battering with each other, Hotaru looked at a certain brunette with big brown eyes, who was watching the crowd.

'Mikan,' Hotaru called out to her best friend.

The brunette turned her head to face her, only to find that the four were staring at her with worried expressions plastered on their faces. 'I'm okay guys,' said Mikan, then she give them a small smile as they continued their way to the class.

'Are you really okay with the fact that you two act like you don't know each other at school, Mikan?' Sumire asked her, with slight concern in her voice.

Mikan showed her a fake smile, 'I'm okay with it.'

Mikan and her friends were the campus sweethearts. They excelled in everything they did, be it cooking, studying, sports or inventing in Hotaru's case. They were kind to everyone and were always on the teachers' good record book. To top it all off, they were voted as the most beautiful/cute girls in the academy.

However, it was a secret that Natsume and Mikan were dating. Natsume had confessed to her three months ago and they have been meeting secretly. Natsume didn't want everyone to know that they're dating because he was afraid that his fangirls might be after Mikan if they found out; so he says.

The only people who knew that they were an item were their friends.

The four of them looked at her, and they knew that Mikan was lying but they just kept quiet and continued walking. Mikan was not paying attention in front of her when she bumped into someone. It happened in a swift second that her books that she was holding fall from her hands, Mikan heard gasps from her friends, and she was falling.

Mikan closed her eyes waiting for the pain that was coming; instead she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. When everything seemed to stop, Mikan opened her eyes and found a pair of brown eyes staring her back. Somehow, she felt disappointed.

'Are you okay, Sakura-san?' the person asked.

She nodded at him, 'Thank you, Ian' Mikan smiled at him.

Ian helped her up when suddenly someone bumped into him causing him to fall down the floor. Mikan looked at the person and found a pair of angry crimson eyes staring back at her.

'You're in my way,' Natsume said, not taking his gaze on Mikan.

Ian thought that he was at fault stood up and apologized to Natsume. Mikan was a bit taken back since she knew that Natsume had bumped Ian on purpose. This was not the first time a situation like this had happened, and from what Hotaru had explained to her, Natsume must have been jealous.

Then Natsume walked away with an annoyed Ruka because Hotaru was taking his pictures for blackmailing purposes.

Koko winked at Sumire and then jogged to Natsume and Ruka. Sumire rolled her eyes, but you could see that there was a tinge of pink across her face.

Anna and Nonoko giggled as Yuu and Kitsuname flashed the two a small smile before they joined their friends.

'Well then Sakura-san, see you in class,' Ian said as he gave her a big smile. Mikan smiled back in reply.

'Did I just see THE great Natsume Hyuuga get jealous?' Sumire asked in a whisper afraid that other people might hear her.

'Live and clear,' the twins replied instead.

'And I've captured it in my camera,' Hotaru said as money signs appeared in her eyes.

The four of them sweatdropped at her action. 'Come on, we're going to be late for class,' Mikan said as they walked towards a sign that said "Chemistry Lab 2".

* * *

'…and my Natsume said that he was going to ask me as his Valentine's date after the Alice Valentine's Day Competition,' a voice was heard as the girls entered the lab.

The five of them look at the source and frowned. It was Luna Koizumi, the cheerleader captain, and since Luna thought she was the next Angelina Jolie, people couldn't help but listen to everything she said.

As the five of them took their respective seats, Luna babbled more lies as Mikan rolled her eyes. Mikan was burning with rage, and she tried to control the urge to strangled Luna.

'Good morning, class,' Narumi, a blond and energetic teacher entered the lab. The class suddenly went back to their seats and paid attention to the teacher. 'Now, we're going to experiment the reaction between solutions today, and you will write all the results on the paper I'm going to give you,' he said, and there were murmurs of excitement caused by the students.

'Any question?' the teacher looked at his students and found no one was raising their hands. 'Mikan-chan, are you ok?' the teacher asked her.

Mikan, who was not paying attention to him, lifted her face when she heard her name was called, only to found everyone was looking at her.

'Y – yes, I'm fine, Narumi-sensei,' Mikan stuttered.

Mikan's face was red due to embarrassment. 'You look red; you should go to the health room to get checked by the nurse.' Narumi said to her.

Mikan was about to deny that she was sick, but then realized that she wasn't in any mood to study at the time. So she decided to skip the class, after all she had learned all the topics for that year. She was Mikan Sakura after all, the prodigy child; she could do everything be it academic or non-academic. This caused the other girls to hate her, especially Luna for the reason that Mikan had more fanboys than her.

Mikan assured her friends as she walked to the door and tried to ignore all the staring from her classmates.

Mikan went out to the deserted hallway and was on her way to the infirmary. Before she could open the door, someone hugged her from behind, his hands rested on her stomach, restraining her movement. The smell of faint cinnamon mixed with mint was enough for her to know who that person was.

Mikan placed her hands on top of Natsume's and savored their peaceful moments.

'Next time, don't let other men to touch you,' Natsume warned huskily.

Mikan chuckled and turned around to meet his gaze. She slid his arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, but not enough to crushed her.

'I don't know,' she teased, 'There are over 1,500 boys in this academy.'

Natsume frowned and pressed their foreheads together. 'Don't make me repeat myself,' he said.

Mikan chuckled and hugged him closer, closing her eyes. It had been a while since they stayed together like this, and she missed him so much. It was a perfect moment until he pulled away and stepped back from her.

Mikan opened her eyes and looked back at him with curiosity. Before she could ask him what's wrong; someone spoke up behind her.

'Natsume, I was sear –' the person said. 'Eh? Sakura-san?'

Mikan turned around to the familiar voice and saw Ruka.

She greeted him with a nod and a smile. 'Hello, Ruka-pyon.'

Ruka flashed a smile and nodded back.

'Oh, it's just you, Ruka,' Natsume sighed, showing clearly that he was bored. 'What is it?'

'The teacher was searching for you,' Ruka paused. 'You should attend class more, Natsume.'

Mikan looked at Natsume in disbelief. She didn't know that he always skipped his classes.

Natsume saw Mikan's expression and then he shrugged. 'Alright already.'

'Ok then, I'll see you two around eh?' Ruka waved at the couple before he jogged to the other side of the building.

The two were engulfed in silence when Ruka left.

'Do you skip classes all the time?' Mikan finally asked. 'I mean, you always there in our English class.'

The only class that the two shared was the English class and they were lucky enough that they were paired as partners; which allow them to spend some more time together.

Natsume pulled her closer, 'Because you weren't there.'

Mikan blushed at his bold statement. She was about to hug him back when once again Natsume pulled back just in time for the infirmary door to open. Mikan hadn't realized that they were both standing outside the infirmary. A pang of hurt crept through her heart.

Serina-sensei, the academy's nurse smiled at the two. 'I thought I heard someone outside,' she said. 'What can I do for you?'

Mikan was about to reply when Serina-sensei leaned down to her and touched her forehead. 'Oh my, you're face is red, are you sick?' she used her stethoscope and felt her pulse. 'You seem fine.'

'She needs to rest,' Natsume lied. 'I saw her almost fainting in the hallway.'

'That's kind of you, Hyuuga-san,' Serina smiled at him. 'I'm going to the store first to get more medicine; we're almost running out of stock.

'Would you take her inside, Hyuuga-san?' she didn't wait for his answer and strode off to the nearest stairs.

Natsume sighed and then he placed his hand on her waist; ushering her to go inside the infirmary. When she didn't move, he stopped and looked at her.

'What's wrong?' he asked, looking at the brunette's face.

She was silent and her face was covered by her bangs; covering whatever expressions that she had on her face.

'Polka?' he said worriedly.

Mikan twitched at the nickname that he had given to her. It was when Natsume confessed to her under the sakura tree, and the wind was so strong that it lifted up the hem of her skirt; showing her polka-dot underwear.

'Natsume,' Mikan slowly lifted up her face to met his own gaze. 'How long are we going to stay like this?'

'Hn?' he said, not understanding her questions.

'Like – we pretend that we don't know each other whenever we are in public,' she said, exasperated. 'I'm tired of all of this, Natsume.'

Natsume leaned closer and caressed her face. 'I don't want you to get hurt, Mikan.'

Mikan's heart leaped in joy as she heard him calling her name, but she was too overwhelm with her emotion to actually be happy at that moment.

'I am hurt, Natsume,' her eyes were brimming with tears. 'I'm hurt by you.'

Natsume was speechless, and he was stunned with her confession.

Mikan sighed. 'It hurts me to see that every girl is all over you while I am watching you from afar.'

Natsume remained quiet, but his thoughts were flooding with tremor; he couldn't believe that he hurt the one that he wanted to protect the most.

'Sometimes, I feel unloved and lonely,' she paused. 'Knowing that I can't even be at least five meters away from you.

'I'm tired of all this, Natsume,' unconsciously, tears were flowing on her face.

Mikan hastily went inside the infirmary and closed the door behind her; leaning on it for support.

She was half expecting that he would open the door and tell the world that they're an item. She was soon disappointed when she heard his footsteps walking away from the place.

Mikan went into one of the empty beds in the infirmary and sat on it. She reached for her purse from her pocket and stared at the picture of her and Natsume.

She noticed a piece of paper slid inside one of the pockets of her purse; she pulled it out and gasped. It was their song; the song that they made together. Memories after memories started to flash in her mind but were cut short when a drop of tear fell onto the paper, smudging the ink.

Mikan reached her hand to her face and was surprised to find it wet. Mikan tried to wipe her tears away, but it wouldn't stop. After some time, she let drowsiness take over and fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

Natsume raked his already messy raven hair. He didn't know that with his action would make his girlfriend like that. He clenched his fist and rubbed his forehead when he remembered her crying face.

As much as he hated to admit that Mikan looked so adorably cute at that moment, he couldn't do anything but feel helpless.

He groaned in frustration. He too wanted to tell every damn person in the school that they were dating so that his fangirls would leave him alone. But the thought that Mikan would get hurt scared him. Yes, he was scared to lose her.

Natsume grimaced when he remembered all the other boys who tried to confess to her, but he came in just in time to intervene and scare the boys away from her.

Every single day, he would skip all of his classes and climbed to the nearest tree outside her class, just to get a glimpse of her. Call him a stalker or whatever; he didn't care.

Mikan was the best thing that ever happened to him.

Then Natsume started to run back to the infirmary. He didn't know what to say or what to do when they met, but he did know one thing: he wanted to see her.

He opened the door to the infirmary and instantly saw her on the bed. He closed the door and was thankful that Serena-sensei hadn't come back yet.

Natsume walked to her side and noticed that she was sleeping. He frowned when he saw the dried tears on her face. He wiped her tears away gently by caressing her face and then leaned closer.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered and then he kissed her lightly on her lips.

When he pulled back, he pulled the blanket covering her body and finally realized the paper that she was holding. He carefully took the paper from her hand and read it.

Natsume was surprised to find that the paper was the song that they made together. He looked at her angelic face and then placed the paper back in her hand.

He went out of the room while formulating an idea in his head on how to apologize to his girlfriend.

'Wait for me, Mikan,' he whispered to himself.

* * *

It was the day of the Alice Valentine's Day Competition.

Mikan and her friends were sitting on the front seat in the auditorium, giving them the great view of the performance that day. Anna and Nonoko were giggling in excitement for the upcoming performances by the students, and Sumire was inspecting her perfectly manicured nails while Hotaru set up her cameras, so that she could get all the pictures from different angles.

All classes were canceled as all the students and teachers gathered in the hall.

Mikan was sulking in her seat. She hadn't seen Natsume since they argued in front of the infirmary. That was 5 days ago, and she missed him terribly. Natsume also skipped English class – the only class where she actually got to see him. She tried to call him numerous times, but as soon as she heard the ringing sound from the other line, she immediately slammed the phone down.

Mikan was deep in her thoughts and ignored the squealing and screaming made by the people in the auditorium. It was not until she heard the host saying the name of the next performer that she was snapped out of her thoughts.

'Please welcome, Natsume Hyuuga and his friends, DARK INFERNO!' the host screamed enthusiastically.

Mikan eyes widened when she saw Natsume and his friends position themselves on the stage. The girls and perhaps some of the gay people (no offense) screamed louder; chanting their names.

Natsume grabbed the mike closer to him, and as he began to speak, the crowd went into pure silence.

'Before we began, there's someone special that I need to stand here beside me,' he said and looked directly at Mikan.

Most of the girls were screaming at Natsume, hoping that they were the one to get chosen – especially Luna.

'Mikan,' Natsume elevated his voice over the noise.

There were gasps and murmurs traveling around the auditorium.

'Mikan,' Natsume said again. 'Sing with me.'

Mikan was still in her trance and didn't realize that her friends were pushing her towards the stage. Natsume grabbed her wrist and then hauled her in his arms, holding her close.

Mikan gasps and then she pulled away from her, but Natsume still had his grip on her wrist, preventing her from running away.

'Sing with me,' he said again, almost pleading.

Mikan ignored the cries of protests coming from the audience and then blushed. The tingling feeling and the warmth of his hand on her made her realized how much she had missed him.

'I – I don't know what to sing,' she blushed.

Natsume smirked. 'Let's sing our song.'

Mikan looked up to him and nodded sheepishly.

Natsume gave her another mike and signaled Ruka to start the song.

Ruka nodded and they started to play the music.

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air**

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh**

**I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**

**But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

**So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air**

**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**

**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**

They pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes, smiling happily. The crowd cheered for the two.

Natsume then intertwined their hands together and lifted it up so everyone can see. He neared the microphone to his mouth and said, 'Give it up to my girlfriend, Mikan.'

Mikan blush at his statement while there were more gasps and murmurs coming from the audience.

Natsume then leaned closer to Mikan and kissed her forehead causing heartbreaks and cries from both of their fan clubs, and then he dragged her backstage.

Natsume pinned Mikan to the wall and looked her in the eyes. All the anger and frustration in her was gone.

'Now that they know,' he paused. 'What now?'

'I don't know,' she shrugged and put her arms around his neck.

Natsume smirked. 'I know.' Then he pressed his lips to her.

'Now I can kiss you in public,' he said when he pulled back. 'Maybe this is not such a bad idea after all.'

'Pervert,' Mikan pouted.

That was when they finally realized that most of their fan clubs were crying in hatred, resentment and in vengeance.

'I'll protect you,' Natsume looked at her seriously. 'I promise.'

'I know you will,' she hugged him tighter.

'Mikan,' Natsume murmured in her neck. 'Be my Valentine.'

Mikan look at him and smile. 'I'll be happy to.'

* * *

Unknown to the two, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuname and Ruka was secretly spying on them.

'Be quiet or I will shoot you with my baka-gun!' Hotaru whispered hotly.

Hotaru snapped pictures of Mikan and Natsume as the other's sweatdropped.

'Imai, can you at least give them privacy,' Ruka tried to save his best friend from being humiliated.

'Pray, tell, why should I do that, Nogi?' Hotaru snapped another picture of the two.

'She's your best friend!' he tried to keep his voice low.

'So?' Hotaru finally look at him.

'Shouldn't you consider her feelings?' Ruka tried to get to his point while failing.

'She'll thank me one day,' she smiled evilly.

Ruka sighed and cursed mentally. He was having feelings for the freaky blackmailer and wondered why of all girls it has to be her.

'I – Imai,' he stuttered. 'Please be my Valentine!'

Hotaru look back at him and if you observed intently, there's a tint of pink on her cheeks.

'Fine,' Hotaru replied back.

He was ecstatic by her answer but frowned when she continued.

'It'll cost you,' she smiled maliciously.

He sighed again and then he smiled.

Ruka looked around and found his friends were proposing to the girls, and they accepted (with much persuasion and pleading).

'This year is going to be one heck of a crazy Valentine indeed.'

**…****The End… **

**

* * *

**

I've changed the song because I don't like it and since I suck at picking the titles of my stories, I just changed the title to Valentine's Day Special. Thank you to cheskiXchanXsempai for suggesting the songs =3. Its better than Breaking Free right hehe.

If you guys read my previous one-shot 'I'll be fine without you' then you'd probably realized that I've used the same time length; three months. I don't really remember what happened to me three month ago but I do remember that I was studying like hell for my A-Level exam at that time. Must have been traumatized by that I think.

Anyway, I want to thank Sara for pointing out all the mistakes and patienetly taking some of her time to help me in everything she could to improve my English and my writings. I owe you a lot my friend. =D

Oh and I've made some new friends these past few months, be it here in this GA Fanfiction or from Faye's GA Network. You guys are the best!!

Some news on my story 'Rotkappchen: Little Red Riding Hood'; I'm sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. The next few months will be hectic for me so I have to put the story on HIATUS for a while due to lack of inspiration and lack of time. I try to update sooner and if you guys do have any suggestions please don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review.

_Would it be too much to ask if you guys give me reviews for my valentine's day present? (puppy dog eyes)_

**Happy Valentine's Day**

Lots of strawberries, chocolates and love

sakuraheartz / elie


End file.
